the price of success
by Nekotan1999
Summary: This is an aphorism/vocaloid fanfic. The vocaloids are enrolled into a school wth a 100% success rate. Is the offer as innocent as it seems?
1. Chapter 2

**Hi! Nekotan here! This is a Vocaloid in the world of Aphorism fanfic!**

**Disclaimers: Neither Vocaloid nor Aphorism belong to me. Don't sue me!**

**Rated for murder and cursing.**

**A/N: None of the aphorism characters will be in this fic so it is just a vocaloid fic, not a crossover. **

**Have fun reading!**

Len POV

He stood outside the school looking at the floating island while waiting for a certain twin sister. She was late…Again! He turned to see Rin running towards him. Her face showed rage, MURDEROUS rage. "LENNN! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" He simply laughed nervously before sprinting to Naraka High's class 1. "Ah, Len. You are in the same class as me." He turned and smiled at the teal haired girl. "Hey, Miku. What a coincidence." He felt the stares of the other girls as he pushed his glasses up. Rin wasn't in this class(she was in class 3) so he was quite bored. When he was in middle school, he was known as the player(**A/N: SPICE)** and he won many hearts of girls. He was used to acting how he didn't feel. He simply turned around to face the teacher. She was pretty, he thought. The teacher had orange eyes, blonde hair and pink lips. 'she would be fun to play with this sensei…' "I am Yukiharu Maria. Please call me Yukiharu-sensei. Now we would have an exercise, you have five minutes to think about one word that comes to your mind when you think of 'Battle'." 'Battle? Why battle? Ah, well. Battle, eh? I suppose death comes to my mind first… Must be a pop-quiz…' Len took out his favorite pencil, the one give to him by Rin, and wrote down the character for death. He waited until everyone was done. "Everybody, are you done?" the teacher called out. When the class said yes, she asked them to keep the papers. His left wrist started burning. Weakly at first but increasing in a few moments. Soon everybody started screaming at the pain. To Len, it was almost like his arm was on fire but he bit his lower lip and waited for it to stop. "From here on out, you will fight for your life! You all can see the floating island and carry a character! That shows you are a 'fighter'! You will not be able to leave here! When the island and sun align, 'god's blight' will occur! Characters will arrive on the school grounds! You will fight these blights and survive! This is the price of having your dreams come through! Now go! Fight!" Len turned his head slowly and looked at the school ground. Circles scattered all over. Fear turned to utter terror when creatures came out. Students stood up before running out. One by one they got eaten. "What are you still doing here, Kagamine? Blights can still attack the buildings!" He stood up and ran towards class 3. He needed to find Rin! When he arrived at class 3, he found Rin standing behind Kaito. That sempai of hers that she was dating. He felt a surge of jealousy run through him. The older man had found Rin before him. But he saw the character of the older man. It said sadness. Horror and anger ran through him as he realized that he could not protect Rin. He ran in the class room and wished a slow and painful death for the monster that was inches from Rin's face. The blight fell and curled into a foetal position. He gripped rin's wrist and dragged her out. "We need to keep moving, got it?" I ordered the trembling girl. She merely nodded and we kept running until a siren sounded. I brought her out of the woods as the workers carried the mutilated bodies out. I looked on as they brought out a few familiar faces. I saw the Hagane twins and SeeU and many others. I stood there, looking on. A few of the bodies were missing limbs, a few only had bodies. I felt nausea try to take over me but I could not throw up. I only could keep on staring. I saw the results of the blight.

Total number of enrolled students: 557

Total number of deaths: 295

Number of students left: 262

In just one day, more than half of the student population died. Len knew he should not be doing so but right now, he wanted to laugh at the corpses as they were lugged off. He had survived, they didn't.

**Gonna end here. Tell me if it is good by clicking that button that says review. No account, review as guest. It is gonna be a lot darker from here on. Something like Len losing himself to his dark side and stuff like that. If you liked any of the vocaloids I killed off then sorry. I will update by next Sunday so wait for it , k? This is nekotan, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 22

Hi! Nekotan here! Sorry for not updating for a long time! I have been very,um,busy. Please don't hate me! I just have no time to update cos I read other fanfics and sometimes I have no good ideas… so…yeah. Here's the second chapter of **Dark Side of Mirrored Sound**.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except OCs.

Rated for: possible cursing and murder.

**Rin POV**

I was scared. Scared of this Len. Yeah, he saved me from the blights. But his eyes were strange. They changed from cheeky and bright to a darker shade. Now the blight was over. Kaito-sempai died because a blight ate him. I know I should be grieving but now I cannot think of that. True, he was my crush, but my living, breathing brother is turning into a monster. I stared at said boy from where I was resting. He was surrounded by a group of freshmen. He hid his character with a wristband. As much as I know, I am the only living person who knows his character and it sent shivers down my spine. I turned to one of my new… "friends". Her name is Himekawa Risa. She was in the same class as me. Her character was 'heal'. "I heard you are the sister of the new 'basilisk'…" she said. Out of the need to be protected, the new students made a nickname for those most likely to graduate from naraka. They were called the mythical four. At the top, 'basilisk' my brother, second was 'Pegasus', third was 'chimera', last was 'berserker'. Each was in a different class. Len was in class 1-1. Pegasus was in class 2-1. Chimera was in 3-1. Berserker was in 4-S. Each was in the best class in their level. There was only one class in level four because those that were going to work in Naraka would stay for one more year to pass their compatibility test. So they actually stayed in naraka for two years. Basically, the mythical four are smart and strong. Len was actually the most popular, being the youngest myth. I almost threw up when one of his admirers, Hatsune, tried her best to charm my brother. I guess she got used to naraka. In fact, most of the people who hang around him looked like they do not care anymore. I was worried about len. He can't handle the pressure. I sighed. Len looked at me. For the first time after the blight, Len looked at me in the eyes. A look of anger flashed through his eyes before he turned away. The night came. I stayed in my dorm room, alone. My roommate must have died. Now that I was alone, I started feeling the disgust and fear. I started crying. I could feel the stress build up in me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Suddenly, I hear a voice. It was a familiar voice. It was hopeful. I listened to it more, letting it fill me. This voice… was len's. We always sang together when we were still in vocaloid middle school. I closed my eyes and strained to listen to his quiet voice. It always calmed me down. I fell asleep as i listened.

When I woke up, I heard the terrible news. Many died during the night. A total of 20 died. 5 were murdered by their roommates. The rest committed suicide.

**Total number of blight survivors-262**

**Total number of deaths- 20**

**Number that is left-242**

I will leave here. Please review! I will give out free wishes to anyone. Please tell me what you think and how to make it better.


	3. rewriting

Hi, Nekotan here! To all my followers and those who faved my fanfics, this is an announcement! As I feel that my current stories suck, I will be re-writing them. They will have the same plot but the story will be a little different. I will try to update as soon as possible so please have patience and I will get back to y'all as soon as possible!


End file.
